How Did I Get Here?
by Satin'sLittleDemoness
Summary: Sarenity Moondancer is a 16 year old girl that lives on a farm a little ways off the main road with her parents. Not they notice she's there. They don't care about her anymore. One morning as she swings herself onto her horse to head to school, she blacks out, and she and her loyal collie dog Snikers are transported to the world of Soul Eater.
1. Chapter 1

How Did This Happen?!

I stretched and pulled myself out of bed, shivering as my bare feet hit the cold wood floor of my room. I walked across the room to my dresser and pulled out a pair of shorts that stopped about mid-thigh and slipped them on before walking over to the large oak wardrobe and throwing open the doors. There hung my worst nightmare- dresses.

Normally, I wouldn't go near a dress if you paid me. I was the tomboy, the ally cat, the outcast. I didn't hang with the popular girls cause they were too snooty, and that's not cool. They're the kind of girls who sell their bodies to feel loved.

Not me.

I was Sarenity Moondancer! Or Sarenity the Killer, for my intense fangirling over Jeff the Killer. Don't judge, he's awesome.

I didn't care if people thought I was pretty, with my unruly black curls, rainbow eyes that were always two different colors and framed with thick black lashes, pale skin covered in cuts and bruises from my adventures in the woods, and that one black tattoo in the corner of my left eye that's been there since I was born.

To them I was the outcast. The looser. The tramp.

To others, the ones on my level who knew their place, I was untrusting, protective and someone who could take down an adult in under a minute. I was the one to be feared.

But to my parents…I was nothing. I didn't exist.

I grabbed a black dress with a deep blue trim that was just long enough to hide my shorts and slipped it on. I ran a brush through my curls and walked out, whistling. A big black and brown collie came up to me as I stopped to check my bag. Laptop, pine, charger, headphone, ear buds. Check.

Slinging my bag over my shoulder I walked over to where my black Clydesdale was saddle and swung onto his back. He nickered a greeting.

"Come on, Shade, I have to get to school. Snickers, here boy!" I called, reigning Shade in and turning him towards the school. A searing pain erupted from behind my eyes and I slipped from the saddle. That's the last thing I remember before blacking out.

* * *

Hey guys! Angel here! I hope you enjoyed my Soul Eater fic, even though it was short. This was the intro chapter, so sorry if it was a little boring. Don't fret! When she awakens, she will be in the world of Soul Eater! Until then

-Satin'sLittleDemoness out!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Angel here! I would like to send a shout out to my BEST author friend, Poseidon14! go check out his story sometime when you get the chance! Enjoy chapter 2!

* * *

My senses came back slowly and I heard voices in the background.

"Look, she's waking up!"

"Yeah! So is the dog!"

"Was it really smart to just leave her here instead of taking her to the infirmary so Nygus could fix her?"

"What is there to fix? Nothin's wrong with her."

My eyes snapped open and I saw a group of heads around me. I immediately knew who they were.

An albino- Soul 'Eater' Evans.

A girl with pigtails- Maka Albarn

A bluenette- Blackstar.

And a girl with a long black ponytail- Tsubaki.

My eye twitched and I sat bolt upright and shouted up at the moon.

"HOW THE HELL DID I END UP IN SOUL EATER!?"

All of them jumped back as I glared at the moon, which was laughing at me.

I sighed and looked around at the wreckage.

"Then Maka must have already defeated the kishin..." I murmured quietly to myself.

"Yo, who are you talking to?" Soul asked me, looking down at me.

"Myself," I replied matter-o-factly. He raised an eyebrow at me like I was crazy and I raised mine in reply. "You got a problem with that snow white?"

He growled at me and Maka smacked him on the back of the head. She walked over and held out her hand. I gratefully accepted and she pulled me to my feet.

"You said something about a dog, where is he?" I asked, looking around. I spotted his shaggy coat of black and brown fur and smiled.

"Snickers! Here boy!" I called over to him. He barked happily and rushed over, tackling me to the ground and licking my face happily. I laughed and pet him, hugging him.

"You're my good boy, yes you are!" I cooed, kissing the top of his head. I pushed him off me and stood up, brushing myself off. Snickers sat beside me panting and wagging his tail.

"My name is Sarenity Moondancer, and I'm new in town," I said calmly. I knew what I was doing. I had read so many fanfictions about people being transported into animes and completing some epic quest then blacking out and waking up back home.

"Well, if you'd like, you can come stay with us until you find a place of your own!" Maka offered, smiling. Then she noticed my eyes.

"Wow, are you wearing contacts? And how did you get a tattoo at only sixteen?" she asked curiously. I grinned.

"Nope, my eyes are natural rainbows and the tattoo is a birthmark, and if you're about to ask, no, I don't wear mascara, and I don't curl my hair, and im not wearing a corset. I am one hundred percent natural," I said with a bright smile.

"Wow! That's awesome!" Maka exclaimed. "Well, we should probably head home. Oh! I almost forgot! Are you a weapon or a meister?"

"Weapon. I'm a flaming chain scythe," I said without hesitation. Then, with a bit of reluctance, I turned my arm into a scythe, grabbing the chain with my other hand as the blade caught fire and swinging it In a circle. I turned it back after a few seconds.

"Snickers can come too...right?" I asked softly, my eyes widening as I realized that I might have to leave my dog. All of those thoughts were dispelled as Maka smiled.

"Of course he can! But he sleeps in your room. Come on, we need to go set your room up. Later guys!" she said, waving at the others and walking towards her apartment. I trailed behind them quietly, Snickers by my side.

I figured I could stay here as long as I wanted. Who was going to miss me? I had no friends in school due to always being tucked away in a corner. That way no one noticed me.

As for my parents...they don't even know I exist. I sighed. This was going to be hard.

* * *

Alright guys, there you go! chapter two! I will update each of my stories so I'm always on the same chapter for each of them and I don't get mixed up, so all the stories will be updated as often as possible. I'll also start posting shout Outs and songs of the day. Today's song: Bitch Came Back by Theory Of a Dead Man. Until next time

-Satin'sLittleDemoness out!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Angel here! No shout outs this chapter because no one reviewed, so don't forget to review! Also, i'm heading off to Jeckle Island with my dad, so I wont be updating till...sunday? yeah. Anyways, enjoy chapter three!

* * *

I woke up to a knock on my door.

I yawned and sat up, rubbing my eyes.

"Come in," I murmured sleepily.

Maka walked in with some clothes on her arm and set them at the foot of my bed. Snickers looked up, sniffed the clothes, then laid back down waiting for me to get up.

"Come on, get dressed. I made breakfast. Once you're done we need to go help the others clean up the city," she explained, opening the curtains. "But we need to find you a meister."

I sighed and stood, bending myself backwards. There was a collective _crrrraack_ as the bones popped and I saw Maka wince.

"Alright, Maka, I'll be out in a minute," I yawned, walking over to the clothes.

She left and I stripped out of my clothes, placing the dirty, most likely ruined dress over the back of a chair. I changed into the clothes- black halter top (most likely from Blair since I was to big in the chest for any of Maka's t-shirts, not to mention the fact it was cut so low my my boobs looked like they were about to pop out. I prided myself on my chest being bigger than Blair's. Eat your heart out bitch! Muahaha!) and a pair of ripped jeans- and ran a brush through my curls.

I took my black jacket that said Mindless Self Indulgence on the back out of my bag and slipped it on, sipping the bottom and leaving the rest open. I slipped my phone in my pocket and put my headphones around my neck then stashed my bag under the bed. I checked the color of my eyes. Left was orange, right was purple.

I walked out of the room, Snickers padding next to me and wagging happily.

I plopped myself into the chair across from a gawking Soul and devoured my food.

I saved a single piece of bacon and tossed it to Snickers who snapped it up happily.

"That was delicious, Maka," I said, smiling at her.

"Thanks, Sarenity. Now then, let's go. We need to find you a meister and then help clean up the city," Maka said, standing up.

I stood too and followed the, out the door, Snickers at my heels.

"I can see why that dog is so loyal," Soul muttered, watching the two of them as they waked out. He followed and shut the door, locking it behind him.

* * *

"Hiya Maka, Soul. Who's your friend?" Lord Death asked as they entered.

Spirit ran towards Maka.

"MY ANGEL!"

**_WHAM!_**

Spirit lay twitching on the ground, blood spurting out of his head like a fountain. I raised my eyebrow.

"Well, that happened," I said dismissing it as I stepped over him and waked over to Lord Death.

"What's your name?" he asked me, leaning down.

"Sarenity Moondancer. This is my dog Snickers," I said, gesturing toward him.

"Aww, hello doggy!" Lord Death said cheerily. One giant hand appeared and he used one finger to pet Snickers, who wagged and barked happily.

"She's a weapon, Lord Death," Maka explained, walking up and standing beside me.

"Really? What kind?" he asked, tilting his head.

"Flaming chain scythe," I said, transforming my arm and demonstrating.

"Hmm, I might have a meister for you. Taminachi, come over here please," Lord Death said, looking to his left. "Sarenity, this is your new meister, Taminachi Moroscoso."

I changed my arm back to normal and followed his gaze.

There stood a guy about my age. He had a strong, agile build and looked like he could put up a fight. His mop of shaggy black hair fell into his deep golden eyes, and I sensed a darkness in them. I was immediately taken by him.

I wanted to run over and tackle him to the ground and shout 'DIBS BITCHES BACK OFF!' but I controlled myself. For all I knew he could be one of those 'I'm sexy but I'm an asshole so get over it' types. I hated those types.

Instead I smiled and walked over to him, holding out my hand.

"Sarenity Moondancer. I look forward to working with you," I said brightly, trying to be cheerful.

He looked at me then turned and walked towards the door.

"What ever, let's go so I can get you a room at my place and get it over with," he said in a deep, uncaring voice.

I growled. He was one of those guys. I decided I was going to straighten his ass out if it killed him.

Because I wasn't about to have an asshole 'I don't give a shit about anyone but myself ' partner.

I walked after him, Snickers trailing behind me happily.

* * *

Hey guys! Angel here! I am going to Jeckle Island until Sunday so I wont be posting until then, but ill be taking your pms, so if you want to talk to me you know what to do! The song of the day IS(dramatic drumroll): Don't trust me by 3OH!3 (applause) Until Sunday

-Satin'sLittleDemoness


End file.
